Harry Potter: Karaoke Night!
by DCMotta
Summary: Everybody's favorite characters singing songs from Sean Kingston to HSM, to Kelly Clarkson and Ashley Tisdale! Who knows? Maybe even the most unlikely character will sing! :D Hmm... what SHALL I have snape sing? You'll just have to read to find out! :P
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is not my first story, but this IS my first multi-chapter story. :D It's basically just a pair of songfics concentrating on a contest going on at hogwarts. PLEASE REVIEW! :S**

It was the evening of June 29th of 2009, and there would be a karaoke contest of sorts happening that night at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the Great Hall. You could tell something big was gonna happen, not only by the decorations, but by the 'RESERVED' sign o the teachers' table all the way at the front of the hall. The four regular tables that would have usually been there, were moved out somewhere in the castle just for tonight. There was an excited mood in the air, with the audience arriving, conversing ad discussing amongst each other who would be singing this year. (A/n: Before in forget, the hall is an exact replica of what the Yule Ball In Harry Potter's 4th year looked like, except that there was a HUGE projector that would be rolled down to have a background for the singers in the back near the HUGE double-doors).

Twenty minutes later, after everybody had arrived, the lights were dimmed, ad the projector was lowered ad Dean Thomas ad Lee Jordan came up on the stage that was built just for that night. "What's happening everybody?!" Dean asked im am excited voice, smiling at Lee ad holding a microphone up to his lips (a/n: I know the whole deal about muggle stuff going crazy when around the school, but just for this tie, play along please? ;))

Some people answered back with good, ad the Lee said, "nah, nah. That's not NEARLY loud enough. He said, WASSUP EVERYBODY?!!!!!!!!!!" This time, EVERYBODY cheered really loud. "Alright, that's much better. Welcome to the second annual Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry karaoke night! Check it out, we have some AWESOME performances in store for everyone tonight. Here's how it works, our judges over there at the teachers' table," Dean pointed to the back," Joey Parker," he stood, smiled, and waved at everyone before sitting down, "Mary Santiago", she stood up and did the same thing Joey did and sat back down, "The Lucas Brothers", who stood up and got quite a few screams of 'I love you Nick!', 'I love you Joe!', and 'I love you Kevin!', "and last but certainly not least, the Fairy Godmother!" everybody stood up and gave her a standing ovation when Dean mentioned her name. "Alright, now that we know all the judges, let's get this show on the road! We'll be starting off with…" Lee started, "Angelina Johnson singing 'Hurry Up and Save Me'!" They then ran off the stage and Angelina came on stage and conjured a microphone stand.

The music started and it had a fast, up-beat, pop rhythm to it.

_**I'm going through the same day  
Same place, same way I always do  
Then I saw you from the corner of my eye  
And it hit me like a ton of bricks, I can't lie  
Oh you got to me  
My life was alright living in black and white  
But you changed my point of view**_

**_Show me your colors  
Show me your colors  
Cuz without you I'm blue  
(Without you I'm blue)_**

Angelina right before the chorus came, kicked the microphone stand down, and started singing her heart out.

_**Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
I just wanna feel alive  
And I do when I'm with you**_

_**Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
I just wanna feel alive  
And I do when I'm with you**_

_**(Show me your colors  
Show me your colors)**_

_**I have to have control of myself  
My thoughts, my mind  
Cause the way it's going down  
In my life I feel like a prisoner  
In a light  
Are you feeling me  
Cuz the way you make my  
Break my ,shake my, walls around  
I feel like I'm breaking out**_

_**Show me your colors  
Show me your colors  
Cuz without you I'm blue  
(Without you I'm blue)**_

_**Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me**_

At this point In the song, Angelina was dancing along with the song and she didn't care if her moves looked good or bad.  
**  
_Hurry up and save me  
I just wanna feel alive  
And I do when_****_I'm with you  
(Hurry hurry up)_**

**_Hurry up and save me (Save me)  
Hurry up and save me (Save you)  
Hurry up and save me (Save me)  
Hurry up and save me  
I just wanna feel alive  
And I do when I'm with you_**

**_My window's opened up  
Tonight I'm crawling out  
Will you be there are you waiting  
Will you be there will you save me_**

**_(So just save me, so just save me)  
(Save me, save me) You can save me  
(Save me, save me) I know you can save me  
So just, so just save me  
Without you I'm blue_**

**_Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
I just wanna feel alive  
And I do when I'm with you_**

**_Hurry up and save me (I'm blue)  
Hurry up and save me (Are you)  
Hurry up and save me (Are you)  
Hurry up and save me (Are you)  
I just wanna feel alive  
And I do when I'm with you_**

**_Hurry up and save me (Save me)  
Hurry up and save me (Save me)  
Hurry up and save me (Save me)  
Hurry up and save me (Save me)  
I just wanna feel alive  
And I do when I'm with you_**

Knowing the song was about to end, Angelina came back running on the stage and sang the last few words of the song.

_**Hurry up and save me (Save you)  
Hurry up and save me (Save me)  
Hurry up and save me (Save you)  
Hurry up and save me (Save me)  
I just wanna feel alive  
And I do when I'm with you (Save you)  
Save me, save me**_

The song came to a close, and Angelina finished the song panting and in a bowed position. It was quiet for a minute or two before people stood up and started clapping for her and some of the guys wolf whistling at her. Angie just smiled shyly and walked off stage and out the door to where the other participants were. Dean and Lee came back on stage then and were smiling like the madmen they were. "WOW! Did you know she could sing like that Lee?" Dean asked. "I had no idea, but that was just… hot! Don't you think so everybody?"

Everyone clapped and cheered and Dean then signaled for everyone to sort of calm down. "Okay, alright! Let's keep things going! Next up, Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy! But they'll be singing from their prison in Azkaban." Dean said and the big screen then came down and everybody turned around to look at it. "They'll be singing Jailhouse Rock and will hopefully TRY to not embarrass themselves. But It's pretty inevitable since they're both son of a bitches anyways. Sorry Draco. NOT." Lee Jordan continued, his voice rising a pitch higher when he said TRY and adding the last part when draco's head popped in the doorway glaring at lee for insulting his aunt and father.

The video started and two people came up on the screen. Both were wearing black and white striped jail robes (A/N: the same ones Bellatrix was wearing in the 5th movie). The song started and Lucius started singing.

_**The warden threw a party in the county jail.  
The prison band was there and they began to wail.  
The band was jumpin' and the joint began to swing.  
You should've heard those knocked out jailbirds sing.  
**_

Both started singing the chorus and everybody started laughing their asses off after seeing lucius try to do the wave on the floor, and Bellatrix trying to do the robot. Lucius cracking his back in the process, and tripping bellatrix in the motion. They both stood back up and continued dancing.

_**Let's rock Everybody, let's rock.  
Everybody in the whole cell block  
was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock.**_

Bellatrix started singing the next part and did a turn.

_**Spider Murphy played the tenor saxophone,  
Little Joe was blowin' on the slide trombone.  
The drummer boy from Illinois went crash, boom, bang,  
the whole rhythm section was the Purple Gang.  
Let's rock Everybody, let's rock.  
Everybody in the whole cell block  
was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock.**_

**_Number forty-seven said to number three:  
"You're the cutest jailbird I ever did see.  
I sure would be delighted with your company,  
come on and do the Jailhouse Rock with me."  
Let's rock Everybody, let's rock.  
Everybody in the whole cell block  
was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock._**

**_Run, run, run, run_**

**_The sad sack was a sittin' on a block of stone  
way over in the corner weepin' all alone.  
The warden said, "Hey, buddy, don't you be no square.  
If you can't find a partner use a wooden chair."  
Let's rock Everybody, let's rock.  
Everybody in the whole cell block  
was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock._**

**_Shifty Henry said to Bugs, "For Heaven's sake,  
no one's lookin', now's our chance to make a break."  
Bugsy turned to Shifty and he said, "Nix nix,  
I wanna stick around a while and get my kicks."  
Let's rock Everybody, let's rock.  
Everybody in the whole cell block  
was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock._**

They continued their ridiculous dancing and singing, which technically wasn't singing because it sounded like a combination of a banshee screaming, a teacher scratching her nails on a blackboard, and Fred (Weasley) when he's singing in the shower (A/N: Though we wouldn't ACTUALLY know that since he lives FAR away from where all of us do right girls? ;))

**Okay there you go! First chapter done! :D Okay I have a question: Can you guys recognize the first song that was played here, and in what movie it was in? And can you recognize the two characters that are from that movie that i mentioned? Whoever gets it right gets a cookie plus recognition at the beginning of the next chapter! :D Okay so the prize ain't big, but atleast people will see your name being recognized and that's better than nothing right? so PLEASE REVIEW! And if you don't know what movie it is, then you don't have to answer it. Just a small poll really. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

After it finished, the screen was automatically rolled up, and Dean and Lee came back on the stage laughing into the microphone with Lee wiping his tears. "Did you guys see that? That was TERRIBLE. Thank god that's over." He said this a bit high-pitched and girly, which sounded so not-lee. Everybody chuckled a little bit at him. "OKAY…" Dean said after he stopped laughing and watching his best friend insult the former Death Eaters.

"Continuing on. Before I announce the next person, I ask that all the ladies that go to school here do not faint or swoon or scream his name REALLY loud okay? Just scream like a normal PERSON. Who am I talking about? Ladies, Laughing Boy and I present…" and he waited a couple of seconds for a dramatic pause before continuing, "Cedric Diggory singing 'I Need you Tonight'!" He and Lee covered their ears just at the right moment, because right after dean said 'Cedric' all the girls started going crazy, throwing what he said out the window. Cedric walked in like a total gentleman, smiling at the ladies, wearing a navy blue tux, unbuttoned of course, with a white dress shirt, and black dress pants and shoes. He walked on to the stage and shaked hands with the two guys before they walked of the stage and Cedric grabbed the microphone.

He smiled, and said "This song, I would like to dedicate to a very special lady here tonight. As a matter of fact, you'll see her perform later, so hopefully she can hear this." He conjured a piano and chair and sat down and started playing the keys (A/N: Rob Pattinson really CAN play the piano ladies and he sings too! :D).

_**Open up your heart to me  
And say what's on your mind  
I know that we have been through so much pain  
But I still need you in my life this time**_

And I need you tonight  
I need you right now  
I know deep within my heart  
It doesn't matter if it's wrong or right

_**I really need you tonight**_

I figured out what to say to you  
But some times the words come out so wrong  
And I know in time that you will understand  
That what we have is so right this time

And I need you tonight  
I need you right now  
I know deep within my heart  
It doesn't matter if it's wrong or right

And all those endless times we've tried to make it  
Last forever more and baby i know

I need you  
I know deep within my heart  
It doesn't matter if it's wrong or right  
Cause I see heaven

I need you tonight  
I need you right now  
I know deep within my heart  
It doesn't matter if it's wrong or right  
Cause I see heaven...

In your eyes- ooo... Thank You.

If the girls weren't going crazy before, they sure were now. Dean and Lee were having to practically run onstage with their hands over their ears and the microphones in between their shoulders and necks with their heads leant to the left. The girls calmed down though, when they realized Dean and Lee were gonna say something. "Hey Cedric! Have you thought of going professional?" dean asked. "Not really. Besides, that song I wrote for a very special lady here tonight." He then smiled and added, "but I'm not saying who it is. It'll ruin the whole SURPRISE part." "Ok then! Ladies and Gents, Cedric Digory give him a round of applause!" And the crowd did, "Next up though, the beautiful Cho Chang with 'Take Me On The Floor'!" they ran offstage yet again and Cho came on wearing a beautiful navy blue Chinese dress that went down to her ankles (A/N: Pic. In my page), and her hair was down, straight and black as it usually is, with the bangs in the front. She was smiling, and holding the microphone a little nervously. A pretty rose-pink color was across her cheeks, but she was not blushing at Lee's comment. The music started and cho started singing the familiar tune she knew by heart now.

_**The lights are out and I barely know you  
We're going up and the place is slowing down  
I knew you'd come around**_

You captivate me, something about you has got me  
I was lonely now you make me feel alive  
Will you be mine tonight?

Take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can't take it any more (dadada da dadadada)  
I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love  
Just take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can give you more (dadada da dadadada)  
You kill me, you kill me, you kill me with your touch

At this point, Cho was beginning to lose her nervousness and began really singing the song. She began dancing to the song while singing, and was showing more of her REAL self to everybody._****_

My heart is racing as you're moving closer  
You take me higher with every breath I take  
Would it be wrong to stay?

One look at you and I know what you're thinking  
Time's a bitch and my heart is sinking down  
You turn me inside out

Take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can't take it any more (dadada da dadadada)  
I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love  
Just take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can give you more (dadada da dadadada)  
You kill me, you kill me, you kill me with your touch

I wanna kiss a girl  
I wanna kiss a girl  
I wanna kiss a boy  
I wanna ...

I wanna kiss a girl (do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya)  
I wanna kiss a girl (do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya)  
I wanna kiss a boy (do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya)  
I wanna kiss a (kiss a, kiss a, kiss a)

dadada da dadadada  
dadada da dadadada  
dadada da dadadada (oh)

Take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can't take it any more (dadada da dadadada)  
I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love  
Just take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can give you more (dadada da dadadada)  
You kill me, you kill me, you kill me with your touch

Take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can't take it any more (dadada da dadadada)  
I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love  
Just take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can give you more (dadada da dadadada)  
You kill me, you kill me, you kill me  
Please don't stop!

She finished the song and everybody was clapping for her. Lee and Dean then came back up on stage (yet AGAIN) and congratulated her. "Wow, wasn't that something ladies and gents?" Dean asked. "Yes it was dean. Yes it was."


	3. Chapter 3

"Moving on. Next up, it's the son of a bitch of the school!" Lee smiled brightly at the name, "let's hope he's not as embarrassing as his father. Do you guys remember that? It gets me cracking up every time I think of it. Damn that was HORRIBLE." He then proceeded to crack up, but stopped when he realized he was the only one laughing. He coughed and Dean continued, "Anyways, here's Draco Malfoy singing 'The Way I Feel'". They jumped off the stage and Draco came on wearing navy blue skinny jeans and a black long-sleeved which he had rolled up to his elbows. He conjured a brown stool, and a microphone and its stand, and started singing.

**_Lately I've been wandering  
Off the narrow path  
You've given me so many things that I've never had  
All in all I know it's you that always pulls me through  
If you reach deep inside you'll see my heart is true_**

**_Cuz I hate the way…I feel tonight  
And I know I need you in my life  
Yes I hate the way I feel inside  
And I promise to make the sacrifice…yeah_**

**_Come on_**

**_The world I know is pulling me, more and more each day  
I feel like the odd man out as I begin to pray  
Spiteful eyes are watching me  
With everything I do  
In the midst of darkness, Lord  
My spirit calls for you_**

Everybody was staring at him in shock, since nobody ever knew he could sing, not that good anyways. He put a lot of feeling into that song since it showed how he was truly feeling behind the whole 'im-better-than-you-so-you-must-bow-down-to-me' façade.

**_Cuz I hate the way I feel tonight  
And I know I need you in my life  
Yes I hate the way I feel inside  
And I promise to make the sacrifice yeah  
--Bridge--  
(You know sometimes deep inside...)  
I feel like death...  
--Solo--_**

**_Cuz I hate the way I feel tonight  
And I know I need you in my life  
Yes I hate the way I feel inside  
And I promise to make the sacrifice  
Yes, I hate the way I feel tonight  
And I know I need you in my life..yeah  
The way I feel, I hate the way... the way I feel..._**

After he finished, the whole room was quiet for a whole 2 minutes before he spoke. "That song not only shows how I really feel, but it also is dedicated to a girl, well, woman, who if I hadn't met, I would be lost right now." Lee came up then and just gaped at him for a few minutes, before coming back into the land of the living. "Whoa… dude did anybody know he could actually sing like that?" The whole room shook their heads, as if to say "no, not really." Draco then just jumped down the stage and out the door, all the while the whole room's eyes following him. When he left, people looked back at the stage at Lee. "Does anybody notice anything?" He waited 2-3second before continuing, "you know, my partner in crime, my co-host tonight missing? Well, give it up for him. Here's my buddy, my best friend, Dean Thomas singing 'Beggin'!" He jumped down and Dean came on stage. He conjured not one microphone, but two. "Okay, I think I'm gonna need some help with this song. Lee? You wanna do the honors?" Lee stepped on the stage, grabbed the microphone and spoke, "of course. Who else would do it?" Both smiled and the song started.

_**[Dean]  
**__**Oooooh  
**__**Put your loving hand out baby  
**__**I'm beggin**_

_**Beggin, Beggin you  
**__**Put your loving hand out baby  
**__**Beggin, Beggin you  
**__**Put your loving hand out darling**_

_**Ridin' high, when I was king  
**__**Played it hard and fast, 'cause I had everything  
**__**Walked away, wonderin' then  
**__**But easy come and easy go  
**__**And it would end**_

_**[Lee]  
**__**So ah, any time I need ya, let me go  
**__**Any time I feed ya, get me low  
**__**Any time I see ya, let me know  
**__**But I planted that seed, just let me go  
**__**  
I'm on my knees when I'm (beggin)  
**_'_**Cause I don't wanna lose (you)  
**__**I got my arms so spread  
**__**And I hope that my heart gets fed  
**__**Matter of fact, gonna beg**_

_**[Dean]  
**__**Beggin, Beggin you  
**__**Put your loving hand out baby  
**__**Beggin, Beggin you  
**__**Put your loving hand out darling**_

_**[Lee]  
**__**I need you, (yeeah) to understand  
**__**Tried so hard  
**__**To be your man  
**__**The kind of man you want in the end  
**__**Only then can I begin to live again**_

_**[Dean]  
**__**An empty shell  
**__**I used to be  
**__**Shadow of my life  
**__**Was hangin' over me  
**__**  
A broken man  
**__**But I don't know  
**__**Won't even stand the devils chance  
**__**To win my soul**_

_**[Lee]  
**__**What we doin'? What we chasin'?  
**__**What about 'em, why da basement?  
**__**Why me got good shit, don't embrace it?  
Why t**__**o feel for da need to replacement?**_

_**Ya' on a runaway track from the good  
**__**I want to pa**__**int in the pictures any way we could, react  
**__**Like the heart in the trash were you should  
**__**You done it gave away, ya had it till you took it back**_

_**But I keep walkin' on  
**__**Keep rockin' dawns  
**__**Keep walking forward  
**__**Now the court is yours  
**__**Keep browsin' halls  
Cause I**__** don't wanna live in a broken home girl I'm beggin**_

Dean and Lee then went to opposite sides of the stage, right at the corner, and they started waving their hands over their heads, and eventually got everybody singing and waving along with them. Dean then jumped off the stage and was going through the rows of people shaking their hands while singing.

_**[Dean]  
**__**Beggin, Beggin you  
**__**Put your loving hand out baby  
**__**Beggin, Beggin you  
**__**Put your loving hand out darling**_

_**[Lee]  
**__**I'm fighting hard  
**__**To hold my own  
**__**I just can't make it  
**__**All alone**__**I'm holdin' on  
**__**I can't fall back  
**__**I'm just a con  
**_'_**Bout to fade to black**_

_**[Dean]  
**__**Beggin, Beggin you  
**__**Put your loving hand out baby  
**__**Beggin, Beggin you  
**__**Put your loving hand out darling**_

_**Beggin, Beggin you  
**__**Put your loving hand out baby  
**__**Beggin, Beggin you  
**__**Put your loving hand out darling**_

_**Beggin, Beggin you  
**__**Put your loving hand out baby  
**__**Beggin, Beggin you  
**__**Put your loving hand out darling.**_

By the end, they had gotten EVERYBODY even the teachers that had come, dancing (Snape included, alleluia! What a miracle eh?). When they finished, they finished off back to back with their arms crossed and looking out at the crowd who were cheering VERY loudly at them.

**There ya go! :D wo chapters in one day? And this is just getting started too! :) So if you like, (or if you don't), please review. If you got something bad to say about it, just write it down i'll accept criticism but not flames. NO FLAMES.**


	4. Story Disclaimer

OMG! I forgot to put the disclaimer back in Ch.1. Whoops… mah bad *smiles sheepishly :)*. Well anyways, here it is:

I do not own any of the songs or characters mentioned in this story. This story is pure fiction, and I have no intention of violating any rules on this site.

Ch. 4 will be up soon though, so no worries! :)


	5. Chapter 4

Eventually, when everyone calmed down and Lee and Dee were finally able to breathe normal again, Dean spoke. "Alright, alright! What'd you guys think? You guys want some more songs?" Dean held out the mic., and everyone screamed 'yes!', and 'hell yeah!' "I think they do, don't you lee?" Dean asked. "Yep," he said popping the P, "so let's keep the show going! Next up is Ms. Ginny Weasley!" Te whole room erupted into cheers because almost everyone knew who she was. Who wouldn't? She's part of one of the biggest families in the Wizarding world. "She'll be singing 'Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It)!" They gracefully (A/N:coughcoughNOTcoughcough) jumped off the stage, and Ginny came on. She came on ad spoke, "I'm gonna need a favor. I'm gonna need all the single ladies in here to help me out with this. When I say 'All the single ladies' you guys are gonna go crazy and sing with me. Sounds good?" And all the girls and ladies screamed really loud.

_**All the single ladies (all the single ladies)  
**__**All the single ladies (all the single ladies)  
**__**All the single ladies (all the single ladies)  
**__**All the single ladies, now put your hands up **_

When she did what she said she was gonna do, all the ladies did scream really loud and started singing and dancing along with her. The guys on the other hand, were just sitting there, mesmerized by Ginny (no surprise since she had guys after the past year).

_**Up in the club (club)  
**__**We just broke up (Up)  
**__**I'm doing my own lil' thing **_

_**You decided to dip (dip)  
**__**And now you wanna trip (trip)  
**__**Cause another brother noticed me **_

_**I'm up on him (him)  
**__**He up on me (me)  
**__**Don't pay him any attention **_

_**'Cause I've cried my tears (tears)  
**__**For three good years (years)  
**__**You can't be mad at me **_

_**Cause if you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
**__**If you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
**__**Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
**__**If you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it **_

_**Wha-oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
**__**Wha-oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh **_

_**Cause if you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
**__**If you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
**__**Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
**__**If you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it **_

_**I got gloss on my lips (lips)  
**__**A man on my hips (hips)  
**__**Hold me tighter than my Dereon jeans **_

_**Actin' up (up)  
**__**Drinkin' my cup (cup)  
**__**I can care less what you think **_

_**I need no permission  
**__**Did I mention?  
**__**Don't pay him any attention  
**__**  
Cause you had your turn (turn)  
**__**And now you're gonna learn (learn)  
**__**What it really feels like to miss me **_

_**Cause if you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
**__**If you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
**__**Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
**__**If you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it **_

_**Wha-oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
**__**Wha-oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh **_

_**Cause if you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
**__**If you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
**__**Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
**__**If you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it **_

_**Wha-oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
**__**Wha-oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh **_

_**Don't treat me to these things of the world  
**__**I'm not that kind of girl  
**__**Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve  
**__**Here's a man that makes me then takes me and delivers me  
**__**To a destiny, to infinity and beyond  
**__**Pull me into your arms  
**__**Say I'm the one you want  
**__**If you don't, you'll be alone  
**__**And like a ghost I'll be gone **_

_**All the single ladies (all the single ladies)  
**__**All the single ladies (all the single ladies)  
**__**All the single ladies (all the single ladies)  
**__**All the single ladies, now put your hands up **_

_**Wha-oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
**__**Wha-oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**__**Wha-oh-oh  
**__**Cause if you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
**__**If you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
**__**Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
**__**If you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it **_

_**Wha-oh-oh  
**__**Cause if you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
**__**If you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
**__**Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
**__**If you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it **_

_**Wha-oh-oh**_

By the time the song ended, al the women in the room were singing and dancing, married OR single. All the ladies started clapping and cheering, and Lee and Dean came up on the stage. "Damn Ginny, can you get any hotter?" Dean asked. "Actually…," she said with a flirty smile to him, "I can." He was confused, and it took him a minute to realize what she meant, but when he did, his face turned as red as Rudolph the Reindeer's nose when it glows. He coughed uncomfortably and said "Well, ANYWAYS… Thank you ginny for that, er… AMAZING performance." All the while, Lee was in between them looking at Dean with amusement as he was the only one that knew that they were together. Ginny then walked off the stage, but not before throwing Dean one last flirty look. "Whooee! You guys ready for some more?" Lee said trying to save his best friend the embarrassment. Some people responded. "Ok, that's not NEARLY loud enough. I said, ARE YOU READY FOR SOME MOOOOOOORRREEEEE???!!!" He screamed. The whole room responded with loud cheers then. "Ok, MUCH better. Anyways, Dean, you may have the honors of introducing the next person."

**And there goes chapter 4! Dang, 3 chapters in one day, you guys want me to go for 4? or do i leave like this for now? Your choice really. I'm just the writer. I write this for YOU guys. :) Oh, btw, this takes place after HBP but before DH. Ya know, just so you guys have a better idea of it. :)**


	6. Chapter 5

Dean then composed himself and spoke, "Thanks lee. Hermione Granger come on out here! She'll be singing 'Outside Looking In'!" they stepped off and Hermione came on. Everyone gasped simultaneously when they saw. She was no longer Hermione Granger, nerdy, know-it-all, bookworm, bushy haired, best friend of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. She now was Hermione Granger, Singer, Confident, and fully developed young lady (A/N: PICTURE IN PAGE). She grabbed the microphone and started to sing.

_**You don't know my name  
you don't know anything about me  
I try to play nice  
I want to be in your game  
The things that you say  
You may think I never hear about them  
But word travels fast  
I'm telling you to your face  
I'm standing here behind your back **_

She closed her eyes after singing that part, mainly because she was speaking her heart and she wanted people to know that she was HER own person and not just the bookworm, nerdy, bushy-haired, sidekick.

[**_Chorus]  
You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in_**

**_If you could read my mind  
You might see more of me that meets the eye  
And you've been all wrong  
Not who you think I am  
You've never given me a chance_**

**_[Chorus]  
You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in_**

**_Well, I'm tired of staying at home  
I'm bored and alone  
I'm sick of wasting all my time_**

**_[Chorus x2]  
You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in_**

**_You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in_**

As the song ended, she looked out to the audience and spoke. "This song I dedicate to the people that have ever put me down, the people that never gave me a chance. Because if they had, then they would have known that I have a life outside the library, that I am my own person, and that I would be as loyal to them as I am to Harry and Ron." And then without a word, she stepped off the stage and walked out the back door, without looking back. The room was quite for a whole 5 mins., before anybody said anything.

Lee and Dean came up on stage but didn't know what to say, because they were shocked at the beautiful voice that she had. "You know, Hermione did have a point. Not a lot of people ever really gave her a chance, and all she had was Ginny, Harry, Ron, and a couple of other people, nobody listened to her voice. A voice that should have been heard but wasn't." Dean said. "I agree wholeheartedly with Dean. I don't know about you guys. And now, without further ado, bitch number 1 and bitch number 2" Lee said. "Whoops, I meant, Lavender Brown and Phlegm Delacour. DAMMIT! I meant, Lavender Brown and FLEUR Delacour", he emphasized fleur for dramatic effect. They came on stage and both glared at lee. "What? I said I was sorry." He said not meaning it at all. "Yah, well zhat iz an insult to uz anywayz" Fleur said with her French accent. Lee and Dean then jumped off the stage and Fleur and Lavender began singing.

**_[Lavender]  
I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_**

**_Come on, Barbie, let's go party_**

**_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_**

**_[Fleur]  
I'm a blonde single girl in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, take your time, I'm your dollie  
You're my doll, rock and roll, feel the glamour and pain  
Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky-panky_**

**_You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours, oooh whoa_**

**_[Lavender]  
I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
_**

**_Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
_**

**_[Fleur]  
Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again  
Hit the town, fool around, let's go party_**

**_You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours  
You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours_**

**_[Lavender]  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
_**

**_[Both]  
I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_**

**_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_**

**_Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh_**

The room was quite for a minute after they finished, and then everybody started cracking up, some people were even on the floor holding their stomachs from how hard they were laughing. The girls eyes teared up and they ran out the door faster than Homer Simpson chasing a flying donut. Lee and Dean came back on stage then and both were laughing with both hands on their stomachs, bent over. "Damn, did you guys see that? That was just TERRIBLE. Thank God that's over. The title fits though." At this, everybody started cracking up even louder. Dean (yet again), had to be the one controlling the situation. "Okay, okay. I know. Laughing boy here has a reputation with commenting for EVERYTHING, but we really gotta keep things going. The next contestant here is… Lee? You signed up?" "Hey you performed too so I wouldn't be talking." Lee retorted. "Alrighty then. Everybody give it up for Lee!" Dean then jumped off the stage, and Lee turned to the crowd. "Okay. This is a dance song and I'm gonna need everybody's dance with this one. When the chorus comes on repeat the steps that I do. Got it?" The audience nods and stands up. "We're gonna need space for this so…" he pulls out his wand and moves the chairs that the audience was sitting in to the left and right sides of the hall. The song started and Lee started singing.

_**Shuffle...Cupid Shuffle  
Cupid Shuffle, Cupid Shuffle  
Cupid Shuffle, Cupid Shuffle  
Cupid Shuffle, Cupid Shuffle**_

**_Cupid Shuffle, Cupid Shuffle  
Cupid Shuffle, Cupid Shuffle  
Cupid Shuffle, Cupid Shuffle  
Cupid Shuffle, Cupid Shuffle  
(Come on, come on, come on, and do the)_**

Lee started doing the dance that went with the dance and started singing too. At this point, Lee had everybody doing the dance and singing at the same time he was doing it.

**_(hook)  
Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (do the Cupid dance)  
Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (Come on)(don't stop)  
Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (We got brand new dance)  
Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (hey hey)_**

**_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (we got a brand new dance)  
Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (oh oh oh)  
Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (yeah yeah)  
Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (now let me see ya do that dance)  
(new style yeah)_**

**_They say I'm a rapper, and I say no  
They say what you doing tryna do some zydeco (hey)  
I just let the music come from my soul  
So all of my people can stay on the floor (ooh ooh)  
They got a brand new dance (come on), you gotta move your muscle  
Brand new dance, it's called the Cupid Shuffle  
It don't matter if you're young or you're old (here we go)  
We gone show you how it go (hey hey)_**

**_Chorus:  
To the right, to the right, to the right, to the right  
To the left, to the left, to the left, to the left  
Now kick, now kick, now kick, now kick  
Now walk it by yourself, now walk it by yourself  
(let me see you do)_**

**_(hook)  
Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (a let me see ya do the cupid)  
Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (woah woah woah woah woah woah woah yeah yeah)  
Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (come on)_**

**_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (let me see, let me see ya do the cupid)  
Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (do the shuffle baby yeah)  
Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (woah woah oh oh)  
Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (hey hey hey hey yeah yeah)_**

**_Chorus (2x):  
To the right, to the right, to the right, to the right  
To the left, to the left, to the left, to the left  
Now kick, now kick, now kick, now kick  
Now walk it by yourself, now walk it by yourself  
(let me see you do)  
_****_  
Now you see what I'm talking about  
I represent for the dirty south  
Where we known for swinging out  
I'm gonna show you what I'm talking about_**

**_(hook)  
Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (hey hey)  
Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (a let me see ya do the cupid, shuffle the cupid cupid shuffle)  
Down, down, do your dance, do your dance  
Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (the cupid shuffle, the cupid cupid shuffle)_**

**_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (ooh ooh oh)  
Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (yeah)  
Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (ooh ooh oh oh oh yeah)  
Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
(here we go) (here we go)_**

**_Chorus:  
To the right, the right, the right, the right, the right  
The left, the left, the left, the left, the left  
Now kick, now kick, now come on baby kick  
Now walk it by yourself, now walk it by yourself  
(now walk wit it)_**

**_To the right, the right, the right, the right, the right  
The left, the left, the left, the left, the left  
Now kick, now kick, now kick, now kick  
Now walk it by yourself, now walk it by yourself  
(her we go hey)  
_****_  
And do the cupid shuffle (oh oh oh oh oh)  
Cupid Shuffle (ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh)  
It's ya boy Cupid C U P the I the D  
Mr. Fat on the track, got another hittin beat  
(here we go hey)_**

**_(hook)  
Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (come on come on)  
Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (let me see you)  
Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (do your dance)  
Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (hey hey hey)_**

**_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (we got brand new dance)  
Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (we got brand new sound)  
Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (we got a brand new feel)  
Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (We got a brand new style y'all)_**

**_You better watch how close we coming (uh uh)  
So get ready for the brand new style  
You better watch how close we coming  
(You got another one Mr. Fat (uh uh yep)_**

As the song came to a close, Lee moved the chairs back where they were, and he waited on stage until Dean came back up. "Alright, alright! Ladies and gents, Lee Jordan! Give it up for him one more time!" Dean said and everyone cheered loudly for him while he took a bow and waved.

**Ok people! Next chappie is done! :) I'm gonna put Ch.6 up if anyone wants to check that out, so.. :). PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review. Sorry if i seem a little desperate, but it's just, this is the first story i put up, that i am actually getting reviews, alerts and favorites in. So i'm happy about it. :D Oh and, btw, in this story, i was only supposed to do TWO performers in one chapter, but you guys got lucky and in this chapter got THREE. So review gente! :P**


	7. Chapter 6

"What's next Lee?" Dean asked. "Wow. There's a shocker." Lee said surprised as he looked at the paper with the next contestant on it. "What is it Lee?" Dean asked. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Mrs. Minerva McGonagall singing 'R-E-S-P-E-C-T'!" "Wow. That IS a shocker… No offence professor." "None taken Dean. Now the microphone please." "But of course." Lee said handing her the one he had. Minerva went to center stage (A/N: No pun intended_ and started singing.

(_**oo) What you want  
(oo) Baby, I got  
(oo) What you need  
(oo) Do you know I got it?  
(oo) All I'm askin'  
(oo) Is for a little respect when you come home (just a little bit)  
Hey baby (just a little bit) when you get home  
(just a little bit) mister (just a little bit)**_

**_I ain't gonna do you wrong while you're gone  
Ain't gonna do you wrong (oo) 'cause I don't wanna (oo)  
All I'm askin' (oo)  
Is for a little respect when you come home (just a little bit)  
Baby (just a little bit) when you get home (just a little bit)  
Yeah (just a little bit)_**

**_I'm about to give you all of my money  
And all I'm askin' in return, honey  
Is to give me my profits  
When you get home (just a, just a, just a, just a)  
Yeah baby (just a, just a, just a, just a)  
When you get home (just a little bit)  
Yeah (just a little bit)_**

At this point, everyone was in shock at the talent that she was displaying, and she actually got respect out of it, after all, that IS what she was looking for by singing this song.  
_**  
**__**------ instrumental break ------**_

_**Ooo, your kisses (oo)  
Sweeter than honey (oo)  
And guess what? (oo)  
So is my money (oo)  
All I want you to do (oo) for me  
Is give it to me when you get home (re, re, re ,re)  
Yeah baby (re, re, re ,re)  
Whip it to me (respect, just a little bit)  
When you get home, now (just a little bit)**_

_**R-E-S-P-E-C-T  
Find out what it means to me  
R-E-S-P-E-C-T  
Take care, TCB**_

_**Oh (sock it to me, sock it to me,  
sock it to me, sock it to me)  
A little respect (sock it to me, sock it to me,  
sock it to me, sock it to me)  
Whoa, babe (just a little bit)  
A little respect (just a little bit)  
I get tired (just a little bit)  
Keep on tryin' (just a little bit)  
You're runnin' out of foolin' (just a little bit)  
And I ain't lyin' (just a little bit)  
(re, re, re, re) 'spect  
When you come home (re, re, re ,re)  
Or you might walk in (respect, just a little bit)  
And find out I'm gone (just a little bit)  
I got to have (just a little bit)  
A little respect (just a little bit)**_

She gave a bow and walked off the stage passing Dean and Lee and walking out of the hall with pride and a skip in her step. "Uh, Lee? Did you know she could sing?" Dean asked. "I had no idea, really I didn't. Did any of you guys in the audience?" Lee asked. The whole audience shook their heads. "OKAY then… next up is… ohmygod this is gonna be interesting, Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbott singing 'The Start of Something New'!" Dean said. They stepped off and Neville and Hannah came on from opposite sides of the stage. They both looked extremely nervous, and Neville's hands were even shaking when he reached for the microphone.

_**[Neville]  
**__**Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance  
**_

_**[Hannah]  
**__**I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart yeah!!  
To all the possibilities  
**_

_**[Both]  
**__**I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
And right here tonight**__**Now who'd of ever thought that  
We'd both be here tonight  
**__**  
[Hannah]  
**__**And the world looks so much brighter  
With you by my side  
I know that something has changed  
**__**  
[Both]  
**__**Never felt this way  
I know it for real**_

This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new

**_[Neville]_**

**_This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new_**

_**[Neville]  
I never knew that it could happen  
Till it happened to me  
**_

_**[Hannah]  
**__**I didn't know it before  
But now it's easy to see  
**_

_**[Both]  
It's a start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart**_

**_That it's the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new  
Start of something new_**

Everyone was looking in shock at the pair that nobody thought would ever be possible. Neville, deciding that this was his chance, stepped forward, grabbed Hannah, and kissed her fully on the lips for a good 3-5 seconds before they broke apart, both smiling like madmen. Everybody was catcalling at them, and cheering them on, while Neville just turned red all the way up to his ears like a giant tomato. "DANG! I mean, I knew something was happening, but dang Nev!" Dean shouted at Neville which made poor Neville blush even harder if that is possible. Neville then grabbed Hannah's hand and they walked off the stage and out the door.

**Whoot Whoot! Two chapters in ONE day! OYE ME! Shall i go for three? Hmm... tough choice. :) jk, not really but review please!**


	8. Chapter 7

"Okay let's keep it going with… The patil twins! They'll be singing 'Everything I'm not'!" They stepped off and the twins came on stage. They did a quick prayer, and grabbed the mics that were there.

_**[Padma]  
**__**Oh no  
Don't go changing  
That's what you told me from the start  
Thought you where something different  
That's when it all just fell apart  
Like you're so perfect  
And I can't measure up  
Well I'm not perfect  
Just all messed up**_**_[Parvati]  
_**_**I was losing myself to somebody else  
But now I see  
I don't wanna pretend  
So this is the end of you and me  
Cause the girl that you want  
She was tearing us apart  
Cause she's everything  
Everything I'm not**_

Everybody was staring at the twins in awe, especially Lee, who was checking Padma out, because again, they had no idea  
that they could sing. _**  
**__**  
[Padma]  
It's not like I need somebody  
Telling me where I should go at night  
Don't worry you'll find somebody  
Someone to tell how to live their life  
Cause your so perfect  
And no one measures up  
Yeah all by yourself  
You're all messed up**_

**_[Parvati]  
_**_**I was losing myself to somebody else  
But now I see  
I don't wanna pretend  
So this is the end of you and me  
Cause the girl that you want  
She was tearing us apart  
Cause she's everything  
Everything I'm not  
**_

_**[Padma]  
Now wait a minute  
Because of you  
I never knew all the things that I had  
Hey don't u get it  
I'm not going anywhere with you tonight  
Cause this is my life**__**[Both]  
**__**I was losing myself to somebody else  
But now I see  
I don't wanna pretend  
So this is the end of you and me  
Cause the girl that you want  
She was tearing us apart  
Cause she's everything  
Everything I'm not**_

**_But now I see  
I don't wanna pretend  
So this is the end of you and me  
Cause the girl that you want  
she was tearing us apart  
Cause she's everything  
Everything I'm not_**

At the end, Padma's eyes had watered because she was thinking of Lee, who, unsurprising, was the Gryffindor Tower player. Lee, on the other hand, was shocked, because he remembered that the other guys would bother him about Padma liking him. He then realized that she was singing this song BECAUSE of him, and momentarily stood there speechless before he came out of the reverie by Dean snapping his fingers in front of lee's face. _'Everyone thinks I'm a player. But I'm really not. Because the only reason WHY I ever went out with all those girls was to try and make Padma jealous. And it worked. But at the cost of her tears.' _This was what he thought before Dean snapped his fingers in front of his face, and what made him act on his impulses. Lee then unceremoniously walked, well more like STRODE his way across the stage, grabbed Padma in his arms and did that tango move were you hold your partner beneath you (A/N: usually the girl, and I don't know what the move is called, does anybody have an idea what I'm talking about here?) stared into her eyes, and spoke. "I don't know why it took me so long for me to realize that the girl I was always looking for was you. I mean, the guys always teased me about you liking me, but I hadn't told them the REAL reason behind me dating ALL those girls. Padma, I'm telling you right now, the only reason I EVER did that, was to try and make YOU jealous. And I just want you to know that ever since first year, I've liked you. We never hung out that much, but when we talked, I felt like I didn't need to PRETEND to be Lee, the Gryffindor player, just plain old Lee Jordan. And that's a feeling I've never had. And now I can say the three words I've been wanting to tell you for a LONG time without regretting them: Padma Patil, I Love You with every fiber in my being, with every ounce of Gryffindor courage in my heart, with all the-" He than got cut off by Padma's soft lips on his own._ 'Umm. I can definitely say I'm in heaven now'_. They both opened their eyes, unaware of all the people surrounding them, including Dean and Parvati. "You talk too much" Parvati said and kissed him again. The whole room then erupted into catcalls and 'ooh's and aw's'. Dean then proceeded to get everybody back to their seat, while the new couple came out of their kiss and upon seeing everyone smiling at them, blushed beet red. Everybody then calmed down and went back to their seats and Padma and Parvati walked out the door. "Okay…" Lee said uncomfortably, while still blushing beet red. "Thanks for the show Lee! Never knew you had it in you!" Dean said with a proud smile on his face and slapped Lee in the back hard. "Not now dean." Lee said under his breath so only Dean could hear what he said. Dean then scoffed, but both turned back to the audience. "Okay! Next up, is 1/3 of the golden trio. Though not the brightest of the bunch," at this, the performer glared at Dean, but he continued anyways, "He is loyal, and 'would like to dedicate this song to his two best friends in the world.' Aww! Thanks dude! We knew you loved us but not this much!" Everyone knew who he was talking about as soon as he said 'not the brightest of the bunch' so they chuckled a little at Dean's antics. "Anyways," Dean coughed and continued after seeing the glare, "Here's Ron Weasley singing 'Stand By me'." Lee and Dean stepped off the stage and Ron came on stage. "Okay, now for the REAL dedication, I would like to dedicate this song to Hermione Granger and the great Harry Potter for always having stuck with me. This song is sorta not saying 'thank you' to them exactly, but in a way, it kinda fits." With that said, he conjured a stool and a microphone and began to sing.

_**When the night has come, and the land is dark  
And the moon is the only light we will see  
No, I won't be afraid, oh, I won't be afraid  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me  
So darlin', darlin' stand by me  
Oh stand by me  
Oh stand, stand by me, stand by me **_

He sang with so much emotion and so much passion, that it shocked everybody (yet AGAIN) at how much emotion he put into it. Truth of the matter is, he was singing his heart out, and all the ladies, though they swooned for Cedric Diggory, they swooned even harder for Ron (surprisingly).

**_If the sky that we look upon should tumble and fall  
Or the mountain should crumble to the sea  
I won't cry, I won't cry, no, I won't shed a tear  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me  
And darlin', darlin' stand by me  
Oh stand by me  
Whoa stand now, stand by me, stand by me_**

**_And darlin', darlin' stand by me  
Oh stand by me  
Oh stand now, stand by me, stand by me_**

**_If the sky that we look upon should tumble and fall  
Or the mountain should crumble to the sea  
I won't cry, I won't cry, no, I won't shed a tear  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me  
And darlin', darlin' stand by me  
Oh stand by me  
Whoa stand now, stand by me, stand by me  
So darlin', darlin' stand by me  
Oh stand by me  
Oh stand now, stand by me, stand by me  
Whenever you're in trouble won't you stand by me  
Oh stand by me  
Whoa stand now, oh stand, stand by me..._**

He finished the song, and everyone clapped for him. He stepped off the stage and Dean and Lee came back on. "Well, that was really good Ron! But it's the moment EVERYBODY has been looking forward to." Dean smirked and Lee continued. "And what would that be Dean?" Lee said, also smirking but pretending to sound innocent.

* * *

**Hmm... Who could Dean and Lee be smirking about? :) Guess you'll have to wait and see. :) Don't worry, the next chapter will be up either later tonight or tommorow the latest. review PLEASE! This chapter is not one of my best, but it IS one of my cheesiest. Is that good or bad?**


	9. Chapter 8

"Well…" Dean said, still smirking, "it's our very own professor Snape singing a very eh… COMPROMISING song." Dean said trying to hold his laughter. "What song are you talking about Dean?" Lee said trying not to laugh either but failing miserably. "Let's just say the title says it all ladies and gentlemen. Well, anyways here's Professor Snape singing," at this point both had to hold in their laughter, "'I Kissed A Girl'". They both stumbled off the stage laughing their asses off and almost falling to the ground, after they got down. Professor Snape came on stage with the same attire he wears EVERY day, (A/N: Damn, I couldn't help but notice that he doesn't wear anything BUT black in the movies, so why change the tradition? ) he conjured a microphone and began to sing like the dude from youtube that covered it did it (A/N: Just go on youtube and put 'I kissed a girl guy version' or something like that, I forgot which one it was cause the last time I saw that video was over a year ago).

_**This was never the way I planned, not my intention  
I got so brave, drink in hand, lost my discretion  
It's not what I'm used to, just wanna try you on  
I'm curious for you caught my attention**_

**_I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_**

**_It felt so wrong, it felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it_**

He started doing a ridiculous dance for it, so ridiculous it's indescribable, but it sorta looked like he was combining all the dance moves from tonight, plus the worm.

**_No, I don't even know your name, it doesn't matter  
You're my experimental game, just human nature  
It's not what good girls do, not how they should behave  
My head gets so confused, hard to obey_**

**_I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_**

**_It felt so wrong, it felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it_**

**_Us girls we are so magical  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable  
Hard to resist, so touchable  
Too good to deny it  
It ain't no big deal, it's innocent_**

**_I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_**

**_It felt so wrong, it felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it_**

At the end of the song, people were laughing so hard that almost the whole room was on the floor holding their stomachs laughing. Snape stormed off, and looked a bit gay doing too, and it only made people laugh harder, some people even peed in their pants and had to leave… well, HALF the whole room had to get up and leave laughing, but before they did, Dean and Lee came back on stage and Dean spoke, "OK we're gonna have to stop the show for a couple of minutes while everyone goes and gets changed." Lee agreed and they stepped off the stage.

* * *

**Okay, i got some double bad news. First, this is the shortest chapter in the whole story, and second there's only two chapters left. Well, techinically one, but i'm gonna split it into two. :'( So review please!**


	10. Chapter 9

After everyone had changed and come back, Lee and Dean made sure the door was closed so that they could resume the show. "Okay, I knew what Snape did was gonna be funny, but I liked their reaction more. Didn't you Lee?" Dean asked. "Yep! Well, it actually was interesting, because I think Prof. Snape chose the right time to come out of the closet!" He said and people chuckled a little. "Why's that Lee?" Dean asked intrigued. "Because, you dummy, haven't you noticed that half of this show was based on Romance?" lee asked as if it were completely obvious. Dean still looked a little confused, so Lee continued. "Let me explain. There was when Cedric Diggory came out and dedicated a song for a 'Very special someone'", Lee said quoting the last part, "Neville kissing Hannah at the end of their song," he said counting off with his fingers, "And last but not least my admitting to Padma that I Loved Her and asking her to be my girlfriend," he finished smiling like a madman at the mention of his new girlfriend. Dean then understood, "Ok. So now we know the majority of this show was about Romance. We got one VERY special presentation for you guys. The person performing next is an ex-student of Hogwarts, ex-captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team, and very obsessed with the sport may I add, and the current keeper for Puddlemere United. Ladies and gentlemen, ask that you stand up for my friend, my ex-roommate, Mr. Oliver Wood! And everyone DID stand up, so much that it was a practically a standing ovation for the young man, Oliver Wood then came in, and all the ladies then gasped, and some even fainted remembering how he was when he was in school. Oliver Wood looked nothing like the Oliver Wood everyone knew in Hogwarts. He had matured, grown older, and was taller, more muscular, not too buff, but still defined enough that you could see the muscle through his shirt and coat. He was wearing a black, Hollister t-shirt, with baggy, long blue jeans, and a black tuxedo coat over the shirt. He conjured a microphone and smiled to everybody and shook Lee and Dean's hands, "Hey everybody. Man it's been a while since I've been here. Though I can say this, it's good to be home. But for the song I'm gonna sing I'm gonna need the help of a couple of people. First and foremost, my band _Skillet, _and the other person…," and Oliver smiled here, "you'll see when their part comes up." Oliver then conjured up a piano, one of those old, classical ones, except this one was a black Yamaha one. He sat down on the stool offered and put the microphone in the stand that was on top of the piano that leaned towards him. "Well it looks like he's set to go." Lee said. "So we'll let him perform the song he's gonna perform." Dean finished. He gave Oliver a small smile and then Lee and himself stepped off the stage.

_**[Oliver]  
**__**You come to me with scars on your wrist  
You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this  
**_

At that moment, a girl appeared on the stage (A/N: PICTURE OF GIRL IN MY PROFILE) with a microphone and began to sing. Oliver smiled and let her sing.

_**[Girl]  
**__**I just came to say goodbye  
I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine  
**_

_**[Oliver]  
**__**But I know it's a lie  
**_

Oliver then grabbed the microphone, stopped playing, and went and stood next to the girl.

_**[Chorus: (Oliver)]  
This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be  
The last night you'll spend alone  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go  
I'm everything You need me to be**_

**Your parents say everything is your fault  
But they don't know you like I know you they don't know you at all**

Oliver then reached for the girl's hand, and she took it immediately when he offered it.

_**[Girl]  
**__**I'm so sick of when they say  
It's just a phase, you'll be o.k. you're fine  
**__**  
[Oliver]  
**__**But I know it's a lie**__**This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be  
The last night you'll spend alone  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go  
I'm everything You need me to be  
The last night away from me**__**This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be  
The last night you'll spend alone  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go  
I'm everything You need me to be**_

**_[Chorus: Girl]_**

**_[Bridge: (Girl)]  
The night is so long when everything's wrong  
If you give me your hand  
I will help you hold on  
Tonight  
Tonight_**

**_[Chorus: (Both)]_**

**_[Altro:]  
I won't let you say goodbye  
And I'll be your reason why  
The last night away from me  
Away from me_**

The song finished, and Oliver and the girl were staring into each other's eyes, Oliver's saying to her that the song had a point, that he would always be there for her if she needed him. And the girl's were asking if he really meant it. Which, he did. They audience could tell something was going on between them. Lee's whistle brought them back to were they were, and they looked away from each other blushing. "Oy! Lovebirds! as much as we love looking at you two staring lovingly into each other's eyes, "Dean said afterwards in which he and Lee went and mocked the two, "we really got to keep things going. Oliver, it's rude not to present your girl to all of us you know." Lee nodded in agreement and so did the audience. "Ok. If it makes you happy I will." Everyone cheered and he looked at the girl for confirmation, she nodded as if to back him up. "Everybody, this is Katie Bell." A simultaneous gasp went around the room. Lee and Dean looked like they had just seen a ghost, and some people in the crowd that remember her fainted. "Dean? Lee? Anybody?" She said when she grabbed Oliver's microphone. Lee then chose that time to spoke. "K-K-K-Katie? Are you sure this is her? She does NOT look like the Katie I knew." Lee said in a completely shocked voice. "Yeah, I mean, damn Katie, I speak on the behalf of all other men (even your boyfriend Oliver) when I say this… DAYUM! You look absolutely HOT girl!" Dean said. He then proceeded to wolf whistling at her. Katie blushed beet red and TRIED to defend herself, tried being the keyword "okay, FIRST, Ollie here isn't my boyfriend, and two… thanks." She said quietly. "Okay then. Whatever you say Katie dear." Dean grinned, and the mood in the atmosphere got a lot better.

* * *

**Uh oh guys. It's the second to last chapter. :'( I've really liked making this story and hopefully after this i'll get a head start on an ACTUAL story that has more story than songs, but who knows. :) Review Please! **


	11. Chapter 10

Oliver and Katie then walked off the stage, while Dean and Lee proceeded to present the next, and final, act. "Okay, well, ladies and gents we have come to the end of our show. We have one more performance in store though. These two guys are our best friends. Red-headed, and the ultimate pranksters of the school" Dean started. "Well, it's the moment we have been waiting for, George and Fred Weasley come on out here" Lee continued. The twins did, and shook hands with Dean and Lee before going on center stage. Lee and Dean then stepped off the stage and the song started. The twins did their secret handshake then went to separate corners of the stage facing the crowd. They looked at each other and nodded. They started clapping their hands over their heads and got everybody to do it. Fred started singing.

_**Somebody call 9-1-1  
Shawty fire burning on the dance floor  
Whoa**_

_**(Fire burning, Fire burning)**_

_**[**__**George**__**]  
**__**Kingston  
Let's Go  
Hey, hey, hey  
Red One  
Hey Hey  
Shawty got that super thing  
Hotter than the sun of south in Spain  
Got me soon as I walked through the door  
My pocket started tickle-ing  
The way she dropped it low that thang  
Got me wanna spend my money on her, her  
**__**  
[**__**Fred**__**]  
She get it pop it lock it drop it,  
That birthday cake,  
Got a candle, need to blow that crazy flame away  
Now take my red, black card and my jewellery  
Shawty is cool like the fire,  
Cool like fire**_

Both twins then came to the center front part of the stage and began singing the chorus.

_**[**__**Both**__**]  
Somebody call 9-1-1  
Shawty fire burning on the dance floor  
Whoa  
I gotta cool her down  
She will bring the roof to ground on the dance floor  
Whoa  
She's fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor  
That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor  
She's fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor  
That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor  
(Fire burning, fire burning)**_

_**[**__**Fred**__**]**__**  
That body is a masterpiece  
The order is one in every hundred years  
But ain't no doubt i'm taking it home  
(home)  
I'm afraid we will go both lanes  
Little mama game is about to change  
She'll be on covers over the world (world)**_

_**She get it pop it lock it drop it that birthday cake  
Got a candle need to blow that crazy flame away  
Take my red, black card and my jewellery  
Shawty is cool like the fire  
Cool like fire**_

_**[**__**Both**__**]  
Somebody call 9-1-1  
Shawty fire burning on the dance floor  
Whoa  
I gotta cool her down  
She will bring the roof to ground on the dance floor  
Whoa  
She's fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor  
That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor  
Shes fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor  
That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor**_

At this point, the twins were dancing all over the stage, hyping everybody up, to dance along and sing-along with the song.

_**[**__**George**__**]  
She got that fire in her dance that'll make them fella's run around  
Hey  
No exit from the dance floor so them boys want more  
Hey**__**Fred**__**]  
She got that fire in her dance that'll make them fella's run around  
(my day) get outta my way, everybody, sing it now  
No exit from the dance floor so them boys want more**_

**_[Fred]_**  
_**She get it pop it lock it drop it that birthday cake  
Got a candle need to blow that crazy flame away  
Take my red, black card and my jewellery  
Shawty is cool like the fire  
Cool like fire**_

_**[Both]  
Somebody call 911  
Shawty fire burning on the dance floor  
Whoa  
I gotta cool her down  
She will bring the roof to ground on the dance floor  
Whoa  
She's fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor  
That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor  
Shes fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor  
That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor**_

_**Somebody call 9-1-1**_

When the song had finished, Fred and George were standing back-to-back, with their arms over their chests, like Dean and Lee had done when they performed. The aforementioned pair came back on stage and were doing their secret handshakes with the twin. They turned their attention back to the audience, once they had finished with the handshakes. "Well, wasn't that something everybody?" Lee said to the audience. Lee got back a room full of cheers, applauses, and whistling as a response. "Alright, alright! That was our last performance ladies and gents!" Dean said. He got back a whole lot of 'Boos' ad protesting, to which he told Lee, "Why is it that you got the cheering but I got all the booing?" Lee shrugged ad Dean turned back to the audience. "I that case, then you know what? We're not done yet, we'll let the judges deliberate ad after the break, ourselves ad everybody who participated tonight, have a little SURPRISE for the audience." The whole room erupted right then into murmurs of what the surprise would be, and arguments of who was the best performer from tonight.

* * *

  
**Hehe PSYCHE! This ain't the last chapter. :P Since i started the story, i always knew there was gonna be more than 10 chapters. I just put it was the second to last chapter on the other one, to see whether people really cared enough about the story for me to contiue with the next part. Sorry for my meanness. :P But at the end of the story, i'll post a chapter with the songs each character sang in the story. Just in case there's anybody that doesn't know what songs they were and were lookig for the name of them. As always, REVIEW PLEASE! They really do make the world go round.  
**


	12. Chapter 11

After a 15 min. break, the judges had finished deliberating, had given the envelope to Dean and had secretly apparated outside the hall. "Okay!" Dean said as he came back on the stage with Lee. "We have the results, but first, we would like ALL participants to come to the front and sit," Dean said, and Lee then conjured two rows where the participants would sit. The participants came through the hall's main door and split into two lines. One went through the wall all the way at the left side of the hall, and one all the way to the right. They walked to the front simultaneously, and the line that went through the right sat in the front, the left in the back. "Okay. We lied. The twins weren't our last performance. We actually got three more. See, our JUDGES are gonna be performing now. And you guys are gonna judge THEM." Dean explained. "It's like a role-reversal. Right Dean?" Lee asked. "Right Lee. Well then, welcome on stage Mr. Joey Parker, and Ms. Mary Santiago! Who will be performing their hit, 'New Classic'!" Joey and Mary came up on stage.

**_[Joey]  
Ooohh, uh  
Oh, Oh  
Oh, yeah  
Ever tried to reach for something  
But it's someone else's dream?  
Every step that you take forward  
Takes you right back where you've been  
And then when you least expect it  
And you tried about everything  
Somebody hears your opinion  
Somebody cares what you say  
You woke me up  
No longer tired  
With you I feel inspired  
You helped me find my fire (uh)_**

**_You're the new classic  
You're the new PYT  
Stands for payed, young, taking on the world  
From the driver's seat  
You look so classic, fantastic  
When you own that floor  
Bring the beat back once more  
Let me see you do that, oh_**

**_Tryin' to do it right  
Ain't no rehearsal, it's your life  
When you're doing this crazy dance  
Cuz you're makin these crazy plans_**

**_[Mary]  
Its just this, is not a test  
You put in work, to be the best  
Its a classic take on a brand new game,  
Before the needle drops  
They're gonna know your name_**

[Both]  
When it gets old don't lose the love  
You're cold I'll warm you up (you up)  
Your fire's hot enough, enough, enough, enough, enough

**_[Joey]  
You're the new classic  
_****_You're the new PYT stands for pay young  
_**  
**_[Mary]  
And trying everything  
Just to touch your dreams  
_****_  
[Joey]  
You look so classic, fantastic  
_****_  
[Mary]  
When you own that floor_****_  
[Mary]  
Let me see you do that  
It's become so hard  
For me to be surprised  
_****_  
[Joey]  
You're bringin back the real me  
No judgement in your eyes  
_****_  
[Both]  
Cuz when I dance with you  
It's how I speak the truth  
Just classic when we met  
Now you made me new_**

**_[Joey]  
You're the new classic  
You're the new PYT stands for payed, young_**

[Mary]  
And trying everything  
Just to touch your dreams

[Joey]  
You look so classic, fantastic  
When you on that floor  
Bring the beat back once more (bring it back once more)

**_[Both]  
You're the new classic  
You're the new PYT  
Cuz you're payed, young and takin on the world  
From the driver's seat  
You look so classic, fantastic  
When you own that floor  
Bring the beat back once more  
(Bring the beat back once more)_**

**_You're the new classic (yeah)  
You're the new PYT (the new PYT)  
Stands for paying young and take the chance to believe in me_**

**_You're the new classic  
You're the new PYT  
Cuz you're payed, young and takin on the world  
From the driver's seat  
You look so classic, fantastic  
When you own that floor  
Bring the beat back once more  
(Bring it back, bring it back)  
Let me see you do that_**

The song finished, and Joey had dipped Mary close to the ground, and had kissed her. When they broke the kiss off, they faced the catcalling crowd, both slightly blushing. Dean and Lee then came up on stage, and lee spoke. "I told you so! AHA! Give me the 10 bucks sucker!" Lee said and extended his hand to Dean in a The Rock (A/N: Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson form WWE) mannerism (with left eyebrow raised and everything). Dean sighed, and took the 10 bucks out of his back pocket, and slapped on Lee's hand defeated. Both the crowd, and Joey and Mary looked at Dean and Lee confused. Lee turned to the crowd while looking at his money, and upon glancing at the crowd, said "whoops." He blushed and started stuttering. Dean, like always, stepped up and explained Lee's behavior. "You see folks, me and Lee here, made a bet to see if them two lovebirds," he then pointed at Mary and Joey, while still looking at the crowd, "would kiss at the end of the song. Lee bet they would, and I bet they wouldn't, but as you may have noticed, Lee was right. AGAIN." Everybody simultaneously said "oh", and some said, "well that's better". Lee coughed and spoke, "Well, ANYWAYS, it ain't no secret that the two of you are lovebirds, so… we couldn't help ourselves. But anyways, everybody give it up for Joey and Mary!" The room clapped and cheered. After they calmed down, Joey and Mary disapparated somewhere.

* * *

**OMG! First, I want to apologize to EVERYBODY for not having updated sooner... Life got in the way, let's just put it like that. Anyways, theres two more performances left. Which means theres only two chapters left in the story! :O Well, revcie please! Goodnight!**


	13. Chapter 12

"Lee, my friend, there's only two performances left. What do you think of our performers tonight?" Dean asked. "Well, I think all of them were great EXCEPT for the Bellatrix and Lucius performance. That was just terrible and should not even be CONSIDERED a performance." Lee answered. "Okay then, anyways, let's welcome our next performers, who will be performing their BRAND NEW song, 'Paranoid'! Here are the Lucas Brothers!" Dean said waving at the stage where the three brothers were indeed on. Nick all the way to the left side of the stage, Joe in the middle, and Kevin all the way to the right of the stage. Nick then stepped up to the Mic., and he spoke silencing the whole audience, including his brothers. "This song, I'd like to dedicate to all the fans that have always been there for us and with us since the beginning."

_**[Nick]  
**__**If the heart is always searching  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone  
I'll never make it on my own  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true  
**_

_**[All of them]  
When you look me in the eyes  
And tell me that you love me  
Everything's alright  
When you're right here by my side  
When you look me in the eyes  
I catch a glimpse of heaven  
I find my paradise  
When you look me in the eyes  
**_

_**[Joe]  
How long will I be waiting  
To be with you again  
Gonna tell you that I love you  
In the best way that I can  
I can't take a day without you here  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear  
**_

_**[All of them]  
**__**When you look me in the eyes  
And tell me that you love me  
Everything's alright  
When you're right here by my side  
When you look me in the eyes  
I catch a glimpse of heaven  
I find my paradise  
When you look me in the eyes  
**_

_**[Kevin]  
**__**More and more, I start to realize  
I can reach my tomorrow  
I can hold my head up high  
And it's all because you're by my side  
**_

_**[All of them]  
When you look me in the eyes  
And tell me that you love me  
Everything's alright  
When you're right here by my side  
When I hold you in my arms  
I know that it's forever  
I just gotta let you know  
I never wanna let you go.**_

**_When you look me in the eyes  
And tell me that you love me  
Everything's alright  
When you're right here by my side  
When you look me in the eyes  
I catch a glimpse of heaven  
I find my paradise  
When you look me in the eyes  
Oh_**

The song came to an end, and everybody was giving them a standing ovation. The crowd continued clapping and cheering, when Kevin came up to the Mic., and spoke. "Actually, I have a song that I would like to perform now, and I'd like to dedicate it to a special girl in my life." His brothers and the audience stood looking at him shocked, since nobody had planned him performing a song. "Here's 'Give Love a Try'". And with that, he was conjured a stool by Dean, and got his acoustic guitar and began playing a light beat.

_**You, you're like driving on a Sunday  
You, you're like taking off on Monday  
You, you're like a dream  
A dream come true**_

At this point, Kevin had closed his eyes and was singing with a lot of emotion.

**_I, I'm a face you never noticed  
And I, I'm just trying to be honest  
With myself, with you, with the world_**

**_You might think that I'm a fool  
For falling over you  
So tell me what can I do to prove to you  
That it's not so hard to do_**

**_Give love a try  
One more time  
'Cause you know that I'm on your side  
Give love a try  
One more time_**

He finished playing the song, and the whole room was looking at him with complete awe and shock in their faces. Someone coughed and started clapping, and soon the whole room joined in, including Dean and Lee, who had tears in his eyes. They then came back on stage and the Lucas Brothers stepped off the stage and walked out.

* * *

**OH-MY-GOD! Now I REALLY am sorry! I havent uploaded anything new in days, and I came back from the beach less than two hours ago, and i just wrote this like NOW and i already have the second-to-last chapter ready, so...yeah. PLEASE forgive me! Well, i'm done rambling. :) Reviews make my day! (more like night).**


	14. Chapter 13

"Well wasn't that something, eh Lee?" Dean asked. lee, who still had tears in his eyes, sniffled in responding. "Lee? Are you," and he dramatically paused before continuing, "CRYING?" Dean asked pretending to be shocked. "No," Lee said, his face giving him away, "I just have something in my eyes. But I'm fine." Lee said, and then stopped with the tears. "OKAY then. We have one more performance in store for you guys, and boy is it gonna be a good one" Dean said, while smiling knowingly. "Yeah, so here's the Fairy Godmother to close up the evening, singing, 'I Need A Hero'!" They stepped off the stage, and the fairy godmother flew onto the stage and conjured a piano with a microphone stand on it. She began playing it, and began singing.

_**Where have all good men gone  
And where are all the gods?  
Where's the street-wise Hercules  
To fight the rising odds?**_

_**Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night I toss and turn and I dream of what I need**_

_**The song then became more upbeat, and the fairy godmother stood up, grabbed the mic, and made the piano disappear before continuing.**_

_**I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life  
Larger than life**_

_**Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasy  
Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me**_

_**Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat  
It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet**_

_**Up where the mountains meet the heavens above  
Out where the lightning splits the sea  
I could swear that there's someone somewhere  
Watching me  
Through the wind and the chill and the rain  
And the storm and the flood  
I can feel his approach  
Like a fire in my blood**_

_**I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life**_

_**Oh he's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
**_

Just when the song finished the fairy godmother pointed her wand up, and a blue-purplish light came out of it and exploded near the ceiling _**(A/N: Sort of like a firework, but I don't know how to EXACTLY describe it, so can you please cut me some chase there please?),**_ distracting everyone enough for the fairy godmother to get away.

_**

* * *

  
This is an EXTREMELY short chapter I know, but the thing is, I wanted to keep the results and the last performance, JUSt to make it last a little longer, ;), so sorry for that. But anyways, here's how the next chapter is gonna go. And I need ALL of my reviewers to do this, if not then there won't make sense in doing the last chapter cause it won't work. Okay, you guys are gonna vote on which performance was your favorite. Not by the sounds, but by how i wrote it, and by how much the song went with the character(s). Sound good?**_


	15. Author's Note and Info on Ch 14

So….

I see that I haven't uploaded or fixed anything since 7/19/09. o.o Yes I realize that it is a long time, but I am here to say that your wait is finished. =D HOPEFULLY, I will not take any longer and have this done by Christmas of this year. There are two more chapters to this story and then it is TERMINADO (done in Spanish for those of you who might not know Spanish).

Lots of love, your humble writer.

Oh and by the way, is there anyone here that happens to know the series Doctor Who or Torchwood (preferably Torchwood but either one is good!)? If you do, can you contact me because I wanna do a story on them. Ok, long note done.


End file.
